


Skinny dipping

by GingerGinny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerGinny/pseuds/GingerGinny
Summary: Matthew never thought his first time skinny dipping would be in broad daylight, his boyfriend half hard against him in the water.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yeah, this is 1.unedited so it's not the best tbh and 2. uses the 'hey, hey yourself' joke..........again

 

His boyfriend wasn’t hot.

His boyfriend was  _ gorgeous. _

Stripping down to just his shorts, Alfred peeled off his shirt like it was wet paper. Tossed it over his shoulder to the sandy beach in a crumple.

“C’mon babe,” Alfred said as he kicked off his shoes, “The sun isn’t gonna stay up forever.”

The rough sand burnt away at the the bottom of Matthew’s feet, shuffling back into his sandals.

“I don’t think I applied enough sunscreen, Al.”

* * *

 

Matthew curled his toes around the weathered edge of the dock. He watched as Alfred smiled and then ducked into the murky water, the golden blond hair disappearing from sight.

A steady stream of bubbles popped up to the surface and Matthew crossed his arms against his bare chest. He looked around at the lake edges- they were completely alone on the dock and beach, just the sound of lapping water and Alfred’s sharp gasp as he came up for air.

Matthew turned his head just in time to be smacked in the face with a wet  _ blob  _ Alfred chucked at him, slapping him and dislodging his glasses.

“Matthewwww, c’monnnn,” Alfred hummed in a sing song voice.

Peeling away the blob, Matthew shrieked, jumping back on the dock and dropping the thing with a plop sound. For a few heart racing moments he thought Alfred had maybe thrown a creature at him, maybe some kelp, but no kelp was quite that bright red-

It was his swimming trunks.

Alfred had thrown his swimming trunks at Matthew, which meant-

Matthew pushed his glasses back into place and gaped at the blond, who sported a shit-eating grin.

_ “Alfred!”  _ He gasped, “Put your shorts back on!”

“Or what?” Alfred drawled, sinking down into the water so his head bobbed above the surface.

“What if someone sees?”

Alfred laughed and waded up to the dock, pushing his wet bangs off his forehead. 

“Matthew, we’re the only ones here. I can even prove it.”

“Alfred, no, please-”

“I LOVE MATTHEW WILLIAMS!” Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs. Nothing responded except a few startled birds, who shook the tree tops as they took flight.

The blush that flooded Matthew’s face was so severe it could be mistaken for a sunburn, despite the fact that he was dosed in approximately a gallon of sunscreen.

“I AM IRREVOCABLY, HOPELESSLY, AND WILDLY IN LOVE WITH MATTHEW WILLIAMS,” Alfred yelled again, grinning at Matthew, “AND HIS AMAZING DICK!”

Matthew snorted into his palm and tried to hide behind his hands.

“I told you,” Alfred said, holding out his hand, “It’s just us here, Mattie.”

 

* * *

 

Walking up to the end of the dock again, he took Alfred’s hand as he sat down. His dunked his feet in and felt the cool lapping all the way up to his calves. Settling on the edge of the worn wood and let Alfred shift between his thighs, Alfred put his hands against the dock to boost himself high enough to kiss Matthew.

Matthew barely got to hold Alfred’s face in his hands before the blond backed away, jumping back down into the water.

He smiled as he ducked beneath the water again, leaving only the top part of his head exposed. Bubbles broke as Alfred watched Matthew slowly but surely lower himself into the water, hesitantly trying to touch the bottom before taking the plunge.

It was nowhere near as deep as Matthew thought- he was able to touch the bottom and still have the better half of his chest exposed. His shirt floated up around his waist as he took his glasses off and left them on the wood; better safe than sorry.

Without his glasses, Alfred was just a golden blur of light in the lowered sunshine, Matthew unable to tell how far away he was until Alfred’s hands found his.

“Hey there, handsome,” Alfred chuckled, and Alfred pulled him in close.

“Hey yourself.”

His depth perception was off too, and if Alfred felt the way Matthew hit his lip with his teeth instead of kissing him, he didn’t say anything. Instead he just pulled Matthew close and lightly kissed him-

“You taste like lake water, Al.” Matthew laughed, bumping his forehead against Alfred’s wet cheek.

“And you taste like sunscreen, Mattie.” He replied.

Matthew could feel Alfred’s warm fingers through his soaked shirt, first scrunching the wet fabric, then lifting it away to run his hands under it. It peeled off Matthew with a gross sound as Alfred helped him take it off and toss it away to join Alfred’s shorts.

His fingertips were wrinkled as they traveled up Matthew’s back, drawing water lines up the pale dry skin. In return, Matthew blindly groped in the water and followed the trail from Alfred’s waist to his hips before settling his hand on Alfred’s cock.

Their kiss was salty and wet and water dripped off Alfred’s face onto Matthew’s. Alfred’s breath hitched, and Matthew felt the hands on his back retreat down to his waistband.

“Your turn,” Alfred said, and Matthew could hear the grin in his voice.

Elastic and fabric were pulled down over his hips by Alfred until Matthew had to awkwardly hop to get his shorts off from around his feet. They floated up next to the couple and Alfred grabbed them before Matthew could, balling them up and throwing them in the dock’s direction.

Matthew never thought his first time skinny dipping would be in broad daylight, his boyfriend half hard against him in the water.

“Alfred?” Matthew started.

Alfred squeezed his butt. “Right here, babe.”

Weaving his hand back to Alfred, Matthew pressed himself against the other’s sunlit skin. Alfred tugged at Matthew’s lips as Matthew ran his fingers up and down Alfred’s length, continuing until Alfred was nuzzling into Matthew’s neck.

A barely there moan that was ghosted into Matthew’s skin. He rocked into the other’s palm and upset the water around them, little waves that brushed their ribcages and lapped gently. Matthew could feel Alfred’s fingers tug at the skin on his hips and lower back, trying not to rut into him.

“Is it okay to cum in lakes?” Matthew asked, Alfred’s lips on his throat.

“Who cares,” Came the muffled response, Alfred kissing all the way up to Matthew’s chin before biting his lip.

Underwater, Alfred reached for Matthew, pulling a soft sigh as he wrapped his hand around the both of them. Matthew fought him, pushing away Alfred like  _ he  _ wanted control, relocating Alfred’s hand back to his buttcheek. 

Alfred pouted. His brows furrowed as he stared Matthew down nose to nose. “That’s not fair, Mattie.”

Matthew kissed him quiet. They’d fallen into a slow rhythm soon enough of Alfred rocking his hips and pushing Matthew against him, their breath coming out in short gasps that warmed their lips and chins. Shared breaths as Alfred moaned into Matthew’s shoulder, wet hair wiping on Matthew’s neck.

“T-That, there,” Alfred huffed, “Matthew, right there.”

He had one hand on Matthew’s squishy butt and the other digging into Matthew’s shoulder blade. Twisting his hips with Matthew’s now sped-up almost frantic movements, Matthew’s legs jelly as he slung one arm around Alfred’s shoulders to keep him stable.

They were in short gasps, Alfred stuttering out Matthew’s name mixed with throaty moans as he dug into Matthew’s skin.

“Alfred, Alfred, Alfred,” Matthew chanted, hanging onto Alfred for support since his legs were useless weights.

“Fuck, f- _ fuck,”  _ Alfred grunted through clenched teeth, “God, Mattie.”

He finished first, white ribbons dispersing into the water as he let out a strangled sound that buzzed against Matthew’s skin. Matthew let his head roll back as he followed suit, a soft call of the other man’s name into the air.

The sun had set on the lake’s horizon, painting the sky fiery oranges and violent reds behind Alfred. Neither noticed however, Alfred finding Matthew’s lips and letting Matthew fall into his arms. Almost weightless in the water, Alfred carried Matthew back to the dock and helped hoist him up before dragging himself up too.

“I told you it’d be fun,” He drawled after a few moments of silence, “You didn’t even get completely wet.”

Matthew hummed against Alfred’s shoulder in response.

“We’d better head back before it gets dark.” He whispered, twirling a strand of Alfred’s wet hair. “We can shower and get some dinner.”

“And snuggle,” Alfred replied, pulling Matthew’s hand down to kiss his palm. “And shower together.”

“Of course, Al.” Matthew smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
